Same As Never
by xxREADER UNKNOWNxx
Summary: sequel to Desperate! D-Tent turns... a bit different and Hex is horrified. sickening twist and turns that climax into tragedy. cant give away much more than that hehe
1. Beginning where we skipped

**ya sequel! **

**wh-hoo**

**hope you like**

**and sorry if it's short; its only a beginning. I uploaded another chapter to start you off as well.**

** two chapters. lucky children, you are**

**Okay...**

**im proud of the plot, actually. I think it's different than most sequels about holes on here haha.**

**ok enough of my blabbing. enjoy**

* * *

I sat, pursing my lips, staring at the foreign language in front of me. Well, it _was_ English, but like I could actually tell. All these words were complicated and at least four syllables long. Why, oh why did I have to get a job at an office?

I really didn't know shit about what the office's job was. All I knew was that I had to files these papers, according to my boss, Emma, by wording choice, portfolio status and configuration.

_What the hell is configuration!?_

Oh screw Emma. These suckers are going in alphabetically!

I looked at the file in my hands. They all were labeled with names, I assumed the employees'. I read 'Charlie Williams'.

Heh heh heh. His fate was in my hands.

Well, not really. But it was nice to pretend, right? I sighed. Pretending was for nine year olds, not for nine_teen _year olds.

I heard the door open. I looked up to see Squid, leaning on the door frame. And here I was, sprawled on my butt with my legs in a V shape and the thick stack of files between them. The file cabinet was in front of me, its mouth gaping.

"Hey, Hex," he said.

I groaned. "Alan..."

"Oops. I forgot. Not at work." He grinned.

"That's right, _Squid_," It was so weird calling him that. I hadn't for so long.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you call me that. Everyone else still does. Well, everyone from camp does anyway,"

I eyed him. "You actually keep in touch with those guys?" I remembered the promise we made when I left: "We all keep in touch, no matter what." But that only lasted a few months. We all drifted apart, getting jobs, lovers, apartments... we just forgot. It made me sad, but hey, I wasn't really doing anything about it. I couldn't complain

"Well...no. But I knew they would if they were here," he defended.

"Sure." I shook my head and picked up the next file. 'Anna Mary Smith'. To the A's, my friend. I opened the first drawer and stuck her in.

"What is this office for, anyway?" he asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is to file these," I grabbed Bob Miller from the pile and looked for the little 'B' tab.

Squid laughed and sat beside me, grabbing one of the files an opening it. I snatched it from him.

"Those are private!" I shook my head and filed the one I held.

"Ah, I almost forgot why I was here." He leaned back on his hands. "Caveman called."

I snapped my head up. "He did?"

"Yeah, he's—"

Again, the door opened. I looked up to see my boss's secretary, Shelly, standing there with her wild mess of curls and smacking gum as she talked.

"Yo, Alex, Emma wants to talk—"She looked up and saw Squid sitting there. She smiled wryly, looking him up and down. That smile reminded me of X-Ray. I sighed, my heart aching a little. I sure missed those guys.

"Well, hello," she said, stepping closer. "Are you're feet tired, 'because you've been running through my mind all day,"

I smirked. "Still getting your pickup lines from key chains, I see,"

Shelly sneered and looked back at Squid. "What's your name?"

Squid looked at me so Shelly couldn't see and mouthed "Alan or Squid?"

I grinned. "Squid," I mouthed back. He nodded and looked up at Shelly.

"Squid,"

She made a face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

I tried my best to keep from snickering. Shelly was so gullible.

She sighed and grinned seductively. "What's in a name?"

I narrowed my eyes, thought I knew Squid would never leave me for _that. _"He's my boyfriend, Shelly,"

Shelly rolled her eyes, blew a bubble and left, not finishing her sentence about why she was there in the first place. I sighed and looked at Squid, crossing my eyes. He laughed.

"Interesting girl," He curled his lip in disgust.

I laughed. "I know, right? So what about Stanley?"

"He's having a party. Well more of a reunion, I think," He shrugged. I thought about that.

"Is all of D-Tent going to be there?" I asked, excitement bubbling inside of me. Questions raced through my mind. What had they been up to? Who's dating who? What's been going on? I wondered what they all looked like and felt a pang of fear arch up my spine. What if everything's changed?

"He invited them all."

"They better come," I growled as I grabbed another file and filed it.

Squid laughed. "I hope so too. I haven't seen those guys for, like, three years!"

I sighed, longing in my chest. Three years was a long time.

"Oh, by the way," Squid said hastily, seeing the expression on my face and changing the subject. "I brought you coffee."

My eyes widened when he reached over and handed me the beverage. I hadn't noticed he was holding it, but I was thoroughly grateful nonetheless. I grabbed it and took a big sip, loving the scalding in my mouth and throat.

"Ah..." I sighed, content.

Squid smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Well, I gotta run. I'm supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes."

I made a face. "You have time."

He grinned at me. "Not really. Work's twenty minutes away."

And then he was gone, and I was left alone to do my filing. I sighed, and flopped back onto the carpet. I stared at the ceiling, until I remember Shelly's message that Emma wanted to see me. I jumped up and dashed to Emma's office.

I knocked on the thick wooden door, waiting nervously for her to answer. "Come in," she boomed. I opened the door, peered in to see her gazing out of her large, picture window with a view of all of Austin, and then I stepped in.

"Alex." She stated my name and slowly turned to look at me. Emma was a plump, but pretty, woman with eyes the shape and color of almonds. I fidgeted under her piercing gaze and stared at my thumbnail, which was much more interesting then I would've guessed.

"You're slacking."

I furrowed my brow. My thumbnail was really dirty. I made a note to clean it later.

"Shelly reports that you're not doing a personal effort."

_My thumbnail has a very nice shape_, I noted.

"We've talked about this before."

It kind of looked like an apple.

"Alex," she sighed. "I've given you warnings."

I wonder if I painted it red if it would look good enough to eat.

"I said this would be your last chance."

However, it looked noticeably bigger than my other thumbnail.

"I can't have you messing up anymore filings. The employees are getting confused."

I glanced at my other thumbnail. Indeed, it was smaller.

"I'm going to have to fire you."

I wondered if there's a surgery to get thumbnail-size reduction.

"I'm sorry."

_Oh well. It's not like it's noticeable._ I thought.

"Your check's in the mail. I'll have Shelly pack your things."

My thumbnail could be a model, but I'd have to clean it first, of course.

"You're excused now."

I looked up when she said that and smiled. I got up and quickly rushed out the door, glad that was over without anything majorly bad happening.

Plopping myself in front of the file cabinet, I sighed. I couldn't wait for Stanley's party. It was going to be so much fun, seeing everyone again. I smiled and looked down at my files, scattered in front of me. Even a long day of work couldn't get my spirits down.

I continued sorting the files, thinking about D-tent and grinning. Then, I realized that I had no idea when the party was. I rolled my eyes. Squid didn't dish the details; I made a note to myself to call him when I got home—I mean my apartment.

Suddenly, Shelly appeared at the door. I wouldn't have noticed her if I hadn't heard the tell-tale _smack-smack_ of her gum. I glanced up at her, confused. She was holding a plastic bag full of my cubby's contents—my lunch, coat and wallet.

"Sorry," she muttered, dropping the bag in my lap.

I looked at her blankly. "About what?"

She rolled her eyes, popping her gum. "About losing your job."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I got fired?"

* * *

**hehe**

**sorry.**

**different? surprising?**

**i hope haha**

**review!**


	2. Where there's smoke, there's Zigzag

**hehe next chapter**

* * *

I stared intently at the large, glass bowl full of a bubbling, brown substance. Brownie mix. It was so thick and delicious looking, I just wanted to dunk my face in it and suck it all up. But I didn't. Instead, I called Squid.

"Hey Al—Squid," I almost called him Alan, but I decided that I should get back into the habit of calling him by his 'real' name. "Wanna come over and make brownies with me? I got, like, seven boxes of this shit!"

Squid groaned. "Hex, it's five AM."

I glanced outside, which was just barely sprinkled with the first signs of dawn.

"Oh please." I scoffed. "I _know_ you still wake up early. I'm sure they all do!"

"I didn't choose to wake up this early! God!"

"Yes you did, Squidly," I teased, mixing the batter with my spoon as I spoke. "You made that decision the moment you began your life of crime. You might as well enjoy it!"

He sighed. "How do I enjoy waking up early?"

"Come over and bake brownies with me!"

It was silent; then he spoke and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Fine. See you in a bit."

I grinned, hanging up the phone and stirring the batter more, watching the clock drag along the minutes until I heard someone knock softly on the door. I dashed to open it, wiping my batter-smeared hands on my jeans. I saw Squid standing there, smirking at me.

"Hello!" I greeted as I embraced him.

"Hey Hex," he kissed the top of my head and I led him toward the kitchen. "Mmm... smells good."

"Yup!" I gestured toward all the brownie boxes sitting on the counter. "We can have a bake sale!"

He laughed and eyed my already prepared bowl. "Is that ready to bake yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for the oven."

"Oh," he reached over and dipped his fingers in, then licking them, a content look on his face. "Oh, yum..." he licked his lips and dipped his fingers in again.

"Squid? That's nasty." I swiped his hand away. "You're gunna give us all germs!"

He laughed and flicked his batter covered fingers at me. I shriek-laughed and grabbed a finger-full of the brown glop and flung it at him. He roared in mock rage and in less than a minute, the batter was out of the bowl and dripping down our clothes.

The oven chimed, officially preheated.

Squid sighed. "Oops. Too late." He grinned apologetically at me.

I smiled. "S'all good. We still got a crap-load of boxes left."

He chuckled then wrapped his chocolate arms around me and kissed my lips. I exhaled, kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. He tasted like chocolate.

"Why the hell are you kissing Squid, covered in chocolate, in the kitchen at five AM?" Muttered a voice. We pulled away from each other and looked toward the hallway, where Natalie was standing, looking tired and irritated.

I grinned at her. "You're up early."

She groaned. "The sound of smacking woke me up." She turned and glared at Squid, who loosened his grip and blushed sheepishly.

"Marry the girl already," Natalie muttered as she stalked back upstairs.

This made Squid and I blush deeper and look away from each other. It was silent for another awkward second before Squid spoke. "Today's the big day," he grinned at me. Natalie's comment about marriage flashed in my brain, and I almost heard wedding bells.

"We're getting married?"

Squid laughed. "No! Stanley's party!"

Recollection lit my brain. "Oh yeah!" I flashed him a grin. He kissed my cheek and we continued to work on the brownies. My day was considerably brighter now that I had something to look forward to.

Stanley's party.

I hope nothing's changed.

Xxxxxxxx

I knocked timidly on the Yelnats' thick wooden door, knees trembling. Squid was standing beside me, looking just as nervous. He was sweating, and when ever I asked him something, he seemed lost in space.

And to make matters worse, there was a giant Jesus statue staring me in the face.

Squid nervous, church-like atmosphere, standing side by side…

Maybe we were getting married!

I contemplated the thought as Stanley's mother (I assumed) opened the door. She smiled at me, and for a second, she looked super young. I smiled back weakly.

"Hello! You must be Stanley's camp friends! My, how much you grew!" She had a thick, rich southern accent. I liked her already.

"Hi," I said, grabbing Squid's hand and dragging him into the large, spotless house. Everything was a white-beige color and was sitting on a platform mat least a foot of the ground. The only thing resting on the floor was the snowy couches and glass coffee table. I gawked, comparing this to my dump apartment and feeling highly embarrassed.

"Nice house," Squid commented quietly.

Mrs. Yelnats smiled wider.

"Thank you darlin',"

I fought the urge to giggle as Squid tugged the collar of his shirt anxiously. "Where's Stanley?" I asked, shifting Mrs. Yelnats' attention to me. She looked at me with the same toasty persona.

"Up stairs with Hector. He's almost ready. Have a seat. I'll get refreshments."

She rushed off, and we were left alone. Squid plopped down on the couch and fiddled with a loose thread, silent as… Zero. Ha-ha.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, turning to grin at him.

He shrugged. "I'm just hoping that everything's the same. I know that's stupid, but it's nice to think." He sighed. "I miss those guys."

"Well, were going to see them soon," I reassured him.

"That's what I'm worried about." He grimaced. "Is that weird? To worry over this?"

I laughed. "Not really. I'm kinda freaking too."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Squid and I looked at each other in panic.

"Could you get that, hon?" called Mrs. Yelnats.

"S-sure." I got up and trudged for the door, a million images flashing through my brain. Worry seared through my veins as I pulled the door open. I gasped as I saw…

Holy crap.

Was that _Twitch_????

I blinked as he stepped by me, not even a hi or a wave of his hand. I closed the door numbly as I stared at him in shock, Squid doing the same.

He had long greasy, jet-black hair that went to his shoulders and brushed in his face. His eyes were dull and lost their blue color. His skin was so white and he was so skinny I could make out his long, spidery veins. I grimaced as he stared at Squid then me, and then sat down silently.

And worst of all, he didn't so much as twitch a pinky!

It was horror!

"T-twitch?" I asked hoar sly.

He looked up at me, a sweaty curtain of black in his face.

"Hey, Hex,"

My throat closed up as I waved meekly to him.

"You didn't change much," he muttered, looking from me to Squid.

"Uh, you know," Squid muttered, his leg twitching.

Twitch stared at it and shook his head. "Man."

"So… uh…" I said hastily as I sat down. "You still like cars?"

Twitch shook his head, his hair waving around. "Nah, I'm into undertaking. I'm taking it as a profession." He flashed us a morbid grin.

Jesus, I was going to be sick.

The doorbell rang again and I stared at the door, not sure if I wanted to answer it again. But lucky me, Mrs. Yelnats came bustling by, spitting a quick "why hello! You look so much older" to Twitch before answering the door.

I closed my eyes, scared stiff.

"Hello! My how tall you've gotten Rex,"

Shit. I'm screwed now.

I glanced back at Squid, who was looking at his lap, and Twitch, who was mumbling under his breath. I inhaled and glanced back at the door, hoping X-Ray wouldn't be as bad.

"Hello, Mrs. Yelnats."

I blinked in shock at the man standing in the door. He had on a nicely pressed suit with fresh combed hair and absolutely no sign of glasses. He smiled politely at Stanley's mom and stepped calmly through the door, surveying the room.

"Hex! Squid!" he paused. "Twitch?"

Twitch lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey man."

X-Ray shook his head. "Sad," he muttered.

I stared in shock as X-Ray sat timidly on the chair. He smiled at me. "So what are you up to lately, Hex?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Luckily, Squid stepped in. "We're still dating. Look how far we came! Ha!" He chuckled nervously. I shot him a thankful look.

X-Ray chuckled. "Congrats."

I stared at him still. It wasn't as bad as Twitch, but it was still…weird. X-Ray being a gentleman. Wow.

The doorbell rang again. I jumped and glared at the door. I couldn't take much more of this, or else I'd have a heart-attack.

Mrs. Yelnats answered the door again, and from what I could hear, it was Magnet and Armpit. I jitter-ish-ly glanced over Mrs. Yelnats' shoulder to get a good look. Armpit seemed normal at first, but when he stepped past Mrs. Yelnats, I could see something wrong with his eyes. They looked glazed and dull, like he wasn't really there. He looked at me with his humongous pupils, and then looked away, plunking himself onto the couch next to Squid. I watched him in horror, not even noticing when Magnet said my name.

"Hex!" he shouted in my ear. I glanced at him wearily. He smiled at me, a gleaming, sneaky smile. I grimaced at him, wondering what's wrong.

He smirked, and then went to take a seat, leaving me alone to stand in the hallway, dazed and disoriented.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the sound of thundering down the stairs. I braced myself for the enormous change with Stanley and Zero, but the only thing I could see was Stanley had a light beard and Zero's hair was short and straight.

Short? God damn it! I scowled at their greeting and plopped myself by Squid, ignoring the instant, excited chatter. I didn't hear a word as I waited for the last person to arrive. Zigzag.

The sound of people talking and laughing was making me feel ill. They talked as if there was nothing wrong, as if were all still in camp and it was all fine and dandy. It wasn't! The conversation had sick twists to it, like the way Armpit seemed to fall out all the time and stare at nothing, and the way Twitch kept being up death, and how X-Ray was using _proper grammar_!

I almost fainted when someone knocked on the door.

Magnet quickly jumped to answer it, and I watched as his eyes widened. I gulped preparing for the worst.

And in walked Zigzag, is beautiful loin mane hair chopped to a buzz-cut, his electric blue eyes drooped and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. It smelled like weed.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked, grinning.

No one answered.

* * *

**hahahahaha u like????**

**isnt d-tent EVIL?**

**lol sorry**

**review  
**


	3. Punch isn't the only red thing I know of

**yay third chapter! **

**lol im giggling at all the shocked reviews i got hehe**

**WARNING:**

**reader descretion advised.**

**this chapter is just a wee bit more twisted and morbid and nasty than the last.**

**hope you enjoy :-)**

_

* * *

_

_Squid: This is insane. I'm going to be sick._

I glanced down at my phone, reading over and over the text message Squid sent. I glanced up at him and nodded weakly, agreeing.

I glanced around the room anxiously. Armpit, Magnet, Twitch and Squid sat on the overstuffed sofa, each grimly silent, except for Magnet, who still wore a masochistic grin. X-Ray sat erect on the armchair, smiling politely. Stanley and Zero sat side by side on the smaller couch, shooting nervous glances at each other. Zigzag was slumped down on the arm of the couch, dragging and puffing on his cigarette, grinning mildly at us.

I hated it.

"So...The ol' D-Tent is here." He flashed us his teeth, his cigarette clamped between his fore and middle fingers.

"Yup," said Squid stiffly, his eyes shifting around the room wearily. I grimaced at him, and then looked around the room again. My eyes landed on Magnet.

"So... what do you do, Magnet?" I asked hastily, eager to get Zigzag to stop looking at us so... peacefully. Zigzag wasn't meant to be peaceful. It was violating the laws of nature.

Magnet grinned wider. "Taxidermy."

I nearly choked. "What?"

Everyone stared. "Seriously?" Asked Squid.

He chuckled. "Yup. Gotta love killing and stuffing dead animals. It's fun."

"All right!" Said Twitch, holding it hand out for a high-five. Magnet slapped it. "Dead animals!"

Everyone else kept staring.

"Inhumane," Muttered X-Ray.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Zero loudly, his lip curled.

"Humph," Sighed Armpit.

"Um..." Stuttered Squid.

"Awesome," grinned Zigzag.

"..." Said Stanley. Stanley said nothing. All right, Stanley.

"What...What kind of animals do you...uh...kill?" Asked Squid.

"Oh, lots." Magnet said, his smile as sweet and genuine as a serial killer's. "Puppies mostly."

That was the last straw.

"Puppies? Are you serious?" I nearly shouted, jumping up. Everyone looked at me. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Can a couple of years change you so much?"

No one said anything.

"Magnet, Mr. I-Steal-Puppies-Because-They-Look-Lonely is now ripping their guts out for a living!" I blubbered, exasperated. Couldn't they see what's wrong?

No one said anything. Flustered, I sat down.

"I still like puppies," Said Magnet after a while. "Love 'em so much I wanna keep them forever." He flashed me another sickening grin. I almost puked all over Stanley's beige carpet. I swear to God, I couldn't take it.

I held my tongue, glaring at the lot of them, these disgusting psychos staring back at me. Seriously, they didn't improve since Green Lake. It's like, they were _more _crazy than before!

"So..." Said Stanley quietly after a while. "Anyone want a drink?" I glanced at him. Why was he so whisper-y?

"I do! That punch is so damn good! Like, seriously, sugar high." laughed Zero, his voice like crackling fireworks. I stared in amazement. Why was _he_ so _loud_?

"Got any beer?" Piped up Zigzag, still huffing on his cigarette.

Stanley stayed silent, gazing at him in fear.

"Kidding," Zig grinned, though I knew he wasn't.

"Right." Stanley disappeared into the kitchen.

"I had quite the squirmer the other day," mused Magnet into the silence. "Some kitten that wouldn't hold still. Quite a shame, actually. Her frenzied antics oozed blood all over her delicious coat." He shook his head in pity. Everyone stared at him and his random outburst, their eyes wide.

"You should have seen my office. It was soaking in blood." He laughed. "Have you ever smelled kitten blood before?"

No one had.

"Killing kittens is hard work. Besides wiping up the blood, you gotta know how to kill them, then you gotta rip 'em open, and you gotta know where to put the guts. I usually sell mine to the market, telling people it's beef." He giggled to himself.

No one said anything.

Stanley came back a few minutes later with a tray full of cups full of rich, red punch.

No one touched it, not after Magnet's lovely, graphic Chronicle in the Life of Taxidermy. Well, except for Twitch. He drank his whole glass, sighing morbidly when he was finished.

"Sorry." He said. "Magnet got me craving blood."

Zigzag guffawed loudly.

"Nice, dude." He puffed, grinning. "I get the same with weed—uh I mean cigarettes." He glanced at me apologetically. "Anyone mentions a smoke, and like, I gotta have one, you know?" He sighed and dragged heavily on his cigarette.

Stanley stiffened from across the room.

"Like, take yesterday for example," Zigzag went on. "Totally metal-ass party, right? Well, I when I saw the bonfire that got started in the chick's kitchen, I was just sitting there, staring at it, like 'whoa. I really need a smoke, like, now.' You know what I mean? It just, like, hits you outta no where. Heavy shit, man." He let a ring of smoke escape his lips.

I stared at him blankly, no idea what he was talking about.

"Jeez-us," mumbled Zero loudly, "You guys are insane!"

X-Ray muttered something unintelligible under his lips. I looked at him, begging with my eyes for him to say something, anything, to save my ribs from exploding.

"Well, while you idiots are out partying, I have a scholarship to collage, with a major in engineering and forensic science." He huffed and crossed his legs, glaring at us.

God. I guess it's up to me. "I...uh...have a job at an office," I lied, smiling at them. They looked at me, and tried to smile as well, but they looked too surprised to.

"Yeah. My boss is named Emma." My thoughts briefly flickered to the local 7-Eleven, where I sent my latest application. I wondered if the manager there was named Emma.

"That's nice," mused Stanley after awhile. I shot him a grateful glance, glad he spoke up.

"What have you two been doing?" I asked them. They seemed like the most unchanged of the group, so I expected generally safe answers.

"I take classes at the community collage," exclaimed Zero. "Majoring in math." He grinned widely at us.

Relief flooded my chest; my ribcage relaxed. "And you?" I asked, looking at Stanley.

He shrugged. "Eh. Got a job at the gas station, and an apartment in the Austin suburbs." His voice was a thin fog, lingering in the air. He nodded once, as if he was approving of himself. I blinked at him, wondering why he was so reserved, and why the hell Zero was such a blaring siren all of a sudden.

"Cool," said Twitch, looking disappointed that neither blood nor death was mentioned.

"Hey," Said Zigzag after moment of silence. "Anyone hooked a girl yet? Besides Squidly here," He winked at Squid.

"I have," Chimed in Magnet and X-Ray at the same time.

I glanced at X-Ray, mildly interested and ignoring the sudden, arising explosions in my chest. He smiled smugly at us.

"Her name's Claire," He said.

"Psh. Mine is sexier. Her name's Maggie." Magnet said," I met her when she brought her dead parrot in. Poor thing died of a tragic flesh wound," He licked his lips.

TMI, Magnet. T. M. I.

"Nice," Chuckled Zero, crossing his arms. "Met your chick over a rotting dead bird?" I almost puked. Stupid Zero. Why did you have to talk?

X-Ray curled his lip. "Disgusting. I am flabbergasted. I met Claire_ without _the aid of an illegal, inhumane business."

...

_Flabber_gasted?

"What are you saying?" Laughed Zero. "Collage is totally illegal and inhumane!"

Magnet cackled.

Zigzag puffed.

X-Ray sighed.

I drummed my fingers on the edge of the couch, my nerves frayed past the point of no return. I looked over at Stanley, who looked around the same, his eyes wide as he watched the former D-Tenters interact with each other.

I looked over at Armpit, who looked tired and zoned out. I wondered what his story was. I would've asked, but I wasn't exactly sure I could handle it.

I stared at him with a sudden wave of realization. It wasn't the same. This wasn't a joke. I reflected on what a mess the night had become. Total, complete chaos that echoed around me, the insane words of my former tent mates thudding in my ears. My stomach clenched and unclenched itself over and over, trying to expel nervous-puke in its wake. I was instantly thankful I hadn't had anything to eat that night.

Besides brownies, of course.

Shit. Brownie barf.

"Has anyone been to any good parties lately?" Asked Mr. I'm-A-Bad-Ass-Smoker-Dude. I glanced up from my thoughts to glare at him.

Twitch grinned. "A few days ago, I went to this really good one. Someone died." He sighed pleasurably as he reflected on the memory. "Too much beer. Fell down the stairs. Awesome sight."

"Hardcore," admired Zigzag, beaming. "Hardcore, no doubt about it."

"I went to this incredibly insane one," offered Zero. "Talk about a hangover. God," He rolled his eyes and grinned at us.

"You're animals." Accused X-Ray, his nose turned. "I can't believe you changed so much over the course of the years!"

I rolled my eyes. Look who's talking.

"Excuse me, _sir_," Muttered Magnet.

"Uh...Speaking of which," Stanley looked around at everyone glaring at everyone. "Anyone hear about the Warden or Mr. Sir lately?"

Zero looked at him. "I read about Mr. Pendanski in the paper the other day. Something about grand theft auto." He chuckled.

Zigzag nodded respectively. "Cool. Good one, Mom," He lit another cigarette, flinging the old one in the trash.

"I think the Warden is still in jail," offered Magnet. "Mr. Sir's out though, I'm pretty sure. Parole. I saw him at the store."

"No way," Twitch looked at him in shock.

"Yeah! What a fat ass!" Magnet whistled, laughing.

"Wow," Zero murmured, shaking his head.

"I almost said something, but I decided to walk away. He might have sat on me."

Nervous chuckles.

"So... Hex, do you still draw?" asked Twitch, looking over at me, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Uh... a little." That was a lie. I never drew much anymore. I still had my drawings of D-Tent, though, sitting in my dusty notebook, growing old.

Zigzag held his cigarette between his long, bony fingers. "That's cool. What do you draw?"

"Ah..." I racked my brain for something believable. "Portraits, mostly. Faces are the only thing I'm decent at." I attempted to laugh, but it sounded more like the soft squeal an animal makes before it dies—or gets chopped to bits by Magnet.

I glanced at him fearfully.

"I'd like to see them someday," X-Ray said, smiling kindly at me. I scowled and looked at the ground. X-Ray was pissing me off. Everyone was pissing me off. D-Tent was...totally screwed, a mad jumble of... stupid. I couldn't stand it.

Magnet licked his lips for the billionth time. "Me too. You still got the drawings of us?"

I looked up, aroused from my thoughts again. "Uh, yeah."

He grinned. "Cool. I remember mine. Very fine puppy in my pocket."

Unexpectedly, one of Natalie's jokes popped into my brain. "Is that a puppy in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I mumbled under my breath, glancing at Squid. He looked stiff and uncertain between the morbid Goth and the crazy butcher. I felt bad for him.

Zigzag chuckled. "Nice."

X-Ray stared at me, _flabbergasted_.

Stanley made a whimpering, dying-animal-squeak laugh.

Zero hummed loudly, annoyed with the awkward silence. "Party tomorrow at the Hilton. Anyone coming?"

Zigzag grinned, a puff of smoke easing out from his teeth. "I will."

Magnet: "Same"

Twitch: "Okay. Sound's fun."

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, my phone buzzed.

_Squid: I can't take it. Wanna leave?_

"Who's textin'?" Asked Magnet, glancing at me.

"My roommate." I pretended to read it again, my eyes scanning over the text like it was something super important. "Shit. The police are there. I gotta go." I jumped up, along with Squid and dashed out the door. Everyone watched us. I could feel their gazes burning a hole in my back.

Quiet Stanley's.

Loud Zero's.

The Pot-head's.

The Creepy Morbid's.

The Sick Butcher's.

The Stuffy Prep's.

The Zoned-out Space case's.

And, lastly, Jesus', as the door slammed behind us.

"This is bad." I stated bluntly the moment we were alone.

"Oh...people change." Squid murmured, speed-walking along side me toward the car.

"Squid, change is getting a new hair cut or starting a stamp collection. _This_ is not change. _This_ is pure screwy-ness!" I cried. "We gotta do something!"

Squid sighed. "What can we do? Tell them to stop acting like idiots?"

I thought about this, but it _did_ sound hopeless. I sighed. "I guess you're right." I yanked open the car door and hopped onto the fuzzy upholstery. "D-Tent is gone forever."

On the way home, we had to stop at the gas station, to clean the floor of my brownie-colored vomit.

**

* * *

I hope i wasnt too gross. :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW JUST ONE LITTLE WORD THATS ALL I ASK :D**


End file.
